My Elite Four FatherLife
by EchanHeartSaitoHajime
Summary: Lucian and his daughter, Violet have a secret, they're psychics. Life is boring for Violet,until they vacation in Veilstone. Lucian dissapears,she embarks on a quest to find him. along the way she meets allies, foes and possibly the love of her life! R&R!
1. prolougue

**AN: i'm givin this one a shot, idk, but i've always LOVED lucian! he's the best one evah! *^_^* so i just came up with this! **

Prologue

I awoke and my head throbbed quite badly. I couldn't see anything; it was all fuzzy. I squinted; if only I could remember what happened.

Dad and I were in Veilstone City and we were walking around when….gosh I don't remember. But I do know one thing; I'm not in Veilstone anymore and my Dad's not with me either. I looked around. I do know it's night now but how am I supposed to get back to the hotel? I was lying on a grassy knoll; I stood up. I checked my pockets; shoot! My phone was gone as well as my glasses. Damn. Wait a sec, I'm a psychic! I can teleport back to the hotel and call Cynthia. I closed my eyes and concentrated. My eyes flashed open. I can't teleport either! What the heck is going on here?! My Father's gone, I don't have my phone, I don't know where I am, I can't teleport home, what am I supposed to do?!


	2. The Vacation declaration

**_AN: I hope to get some reviews. But I'll keep updating when i can. _**

Chapter One

I sat in the library with nothing to do; I've read every book, nonfiction or fiction. My father was with a challenger. He never has time to be with me. I stared blankly at a book. It was titled, 'Dialga's Mysteries'. I loved reading this book; it has many fables about the legendary pokemon that controls time. It just interested me; it's also my father's favorite as well.

I sighed. Aaron came through the door. "Hey Violet! Lucian's calling you to supper." My violet eyes stared at him; he was about four years older than I was.

"I'll be right down." I promised. He nodded and rushed down. I decided to take my time. I descended down the stairs slowly. I wasn't in that much of a rush to get to the gargantuan dining room.

My father appeared next to me. "Hi Vi, you alright?"

"Fine." I replied. "Just bored out of my mind."

"Oh? Have you finished all your schoolwork?" His glasses gleamed in the light.

"Yeah, I finished it all this morning. I've read every book in the library, when can we get some new ones?"

Dad rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't we head over to the bookstore in Snowpoint City tomorrow? We can get all the books you want. We can spend a relaxing day reading, how's that?"

"No battles?"

"No battles." He promised.

I smiled. "Really?!" I couldn't believe it! My father, the strongest of the Sinnoh Elite Four was taking a day off for me! I was sooooooo happy I teleported down to the dinning room. I rarely teleport anywhere.

"What's going on?" Cynthia smiled; she knew something was up with me.

"Daddy said he was going to spend the whole day with me tomorrow!" I squealed.

"Really, the famous psychic is gonna take the day off?" Flint grinned.

"Yes, what's the matter with that?" Dad teleported next to Flint.

"GAH!" Flint panted. "Don't do that again!"

Everyone laughed.

We all sat down to eat; the chefs came out with plates for all of us.

~Later that evening~

I had taken a bath and was now dressed in my pajamas, along with a robe. I lay on my bed reading a book like always.

_Knock Knock_

"Can I come in?" I heard my father's soft and gentle voice.

"Mhm, come in." I continued reading.

He entered and sat on my bed. "What are you reading?"

"Where Have all the Togepis Gone?" It's a mystery that I enjoyed very much.

"Again? You've read that book a million times!" Father smiled.

"I happen to like it very much, thank you!" I looked up and smiled.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Very!" I answered with a grin.

He kissed the top of my head. "Get some sleep. Good night."

"'Night, Dad."


	3. Snowpoint City

Chapter Two

I awoke at dawn. I'm always the first one up. I turned on my laptop, just because I have the day off, didn't mean that I could skip out on my schoolwork. It took me two hours to get through all my subjects. They weren't too hard because I read books in the library about them. I yawned and stretched; I headed out into the hallway. I was going to wander for a bit before having breakfast.

Bertha and her Sudowoodo were also wandering around.

"Good morning, Violet."

"Good morning, Bertha."

I looked at Sudowoodo. I wish I could have a Pokémon!

"Where is Lucian taking you today, you seemed really excited yesterday."

"Oh but I am! Father hasn't taken a day off in so long! We're going to Snowpoint City and shop for some books! I'm just so happy!"

Bertha smiled. "It's good that Lucian is taking the day off. He's always so…busy."

"More like uptight." Flint approached us and grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't say that about my Dad!" I punched him playfully on the arm.

He laughed along with Bertha. "Sorry, but it's true."

Aaron's Beautifly hovered above us. "Hey guys!" he called cheerfully.

I don't understand how he always manages to be happy. It's all so strange.

Dad appeared next to Flint. "Hello, did I miss anything?" He smiled.

"GAH! Lucian! Don't do that!" Flint gritted his teeth.

"But it was funny!" Aaron piped up.

Everyone laughed.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked me.

I nodded, quite eagerly. "How are going to get to Snowpoint City?"

"By teleportation."

"But I can't teleport that far, yet!" I groaned. Why couldn't I do that, it's not fair!

"Just use Alakazam; he'll teleport you over there." He threw me a pokeball.

I caught it and opened it.

"Alakazam, teleport her to Snowpoint City." Alakazam nodded. I held his hand and closed my eyes.

"Violet, we're here, you can open your eyes." I could hear wind and my father's voice. I shivered. I forgot why it's called Snowpoint City; it's always winter year-round.

I opened my eyes, it was all white! My eyes adjusted to the brightness. It was beautiful!

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

I nodded breathlessly. "Yes!"

"It was your mother's favorite city. We always came here, every month."

"Really?" I had Goosebumps all over me, it was so cold! I shivered and my teeth chattered.

"Why don't we get you a Jacket first?" He removed his glasses and cleaned them.

"Y-yeah." My glasses became fogged up as well.

We entered a local clothes store, I went to the jacket section and found a nice purple one, and it was more like a coat. My dad paid the clerk and I put it on. It had fake fur at the top and at the bottom. It has two pockets on the inside and two on the out.

We wandered around the city for a while, until we found a bookstore.

I chose several novels. But mostly nonfiction, they were all about Dialga and Palkia. I also got a couple about Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. The three legendary creatures amazed me.

Once we were done at the bookstore, we stopped at a café.

"Hot chocolate or coffee?"

"French Vanilla coffee, please."

While Dad ordered the coffee, I stared at a girl sitting at one of the tables. She had a short brown skirt, despite the weather; her hair was in two black pigtails. She also had blue, white, high knee socks; a white, long sleeved shirt with the ends cut, and a big, blue bow across the chest. At her waist was a blue, thin sweater. A Sneasel sat across from her, eating a pure ice snow cone.

Dad handed me my coffee, I thanked him and drank it. It slid down my throat, warming me up. Father mentioned me over to the table, I followed, quite curious, myself.

"Hello Candice, how are you today?" my father was walking toward her. I followed.

"Well if it isn't Lucian! I'm fine; it's just there are no challengers! It's been like this for weeks!" She slumped. "What're you doing in Snowpoint, today?"

"I'm here with my daughter, Violet." He gestured to me.

"Hi." I was a bit shy around people I didn't know.

"Hi Violet, that there is my Sneasel."

"Sneasel!" The little Pokémon nodded and continued to eat her snowcone.

"Well it's been good talking to you, but we have to head back. I hope you get some challengers soon, Candice." My father waved to her and she waved back.

"Bye Candice." I said.

We teleported back, (except I was with Alakazam, again) and Cynthia was in a battle with Flint. My father sighed. He was the one who kept the peace, but apparently when the cat goes away, the mice come out and play.

"Milotic, Surf!" she ordered.

"Infernape, ThunderPunch!" Flint smirked.

Milotic drenched Infernape but Infernape managed to use ThunderPunch and well water conducts electricity.

"Shake it off! Ice Beam!" Cynthia gritted her teeth.

"Finish it with another ThunderPunch!"

Milotic shot ice beams at Infernape; he managed to dodge most of them. He never connected a single punch. In the end, Infernape became frozen solid and was unable to continue.

Father clapped and smiled. "Finished again, Flint?"

I snickered. He's always telling Flint off.

"Shut up! She-she's stronger than me! It didn't count!"

Cynthia laughed and headed to the center at the entrance of the castle. Flint followed, grudgingly.

Dad and I took our time getting to the library, on the way we saw Bertha lecturing Aaron about something. I laughed quietly.

"Ah, silence, peace and quiet." Father stated.

"Isn't silence and quiet the same thing?" I asked smartly.

He laughed. "Being a smarty-pants, huh?"

"Maybe." I smiled.

I sat down on one of the easy chairs and cracked open the Mesprit nonfiction book. I began to read. Dad did the same with one of the Dialga books.

We read for some hours. I pushed my glasses to my head. They are the same shade as my father's pair. I sighed contently. Dad looked up at me. "Tiered, already, Vi?" he teased.

"No, just hungry." I looked at the clock in the room. The clock struck 12, a starly came out and went back in, it said, "Lunch Time! Lunch Time!"

"Huh, I guess you're right." He stood up and stretched.

I teleported down. Bertha was having some soup; I decided that sounded good to me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soup. I put it into a bowl and put it into the microwave. I drummed my fingers on the counter, while the soup cooked. Once it was done, I joined Bertha and sat across her.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"It was great! We met Candice at the café."

"How is the ice gym leader?"

"Bored, she hasn't gotten any challengers for weeks."

"Poor child, the weather is harsh down there, maybe that's why trainers haven't gone."

I nodded. "Could be."

We finished our soups in silence. That is, until a certain red-afro loudmouth came through the doors. "HI VI!!!"

I didn't think it was possible to choke on liquid soup, but Flint proved me wrong. I coughed for a few seconds. "What the hell, Flint?! You nearly cost me my life!"

He thumped me on the back, causing me to cough, again.

"Aww, c'mon, I was only playin' with ya!" he smirked.

I sighed and left to find my father. I found him in his room, reading. I decided not to disturb him and went to my room.

I spent the rest of the day chatting with Cynthia, Bertha and Aaron. I avoided Flint, I didn't want to choke, again.

~That Night~

I was sitting on my bed, skimming several paragraphs of a novel. Dad came through my door.

"Did you like Snowpoint?"

I looked up at him and smiled very wide. "Yes! It was beautiful! When can we go back?"

He rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure, but I promise we will go back."

I yawned and closed the novel.

"Bedtime?" He smiled.

"Yes, if you didn't know, I woke up at dawn!" I smiled and removed my glasses. I set them on the dresser next to my bed.

He kissed the top of my forehead.

"Good night, dad, love you."

"Love you too, Vi."


	4. A picnic gone wrong!

**_AN:i cant get around the site that easily cause i'm not used to it, anyway, i would like to know what you think of my story! R&R! ^^_**

Chapter Three

I decided to sleep in the next day. The sunlight got to me. I wasn't upset, I love the sun. Darkness, however, is a different matter. I yawned and got off my bed. I took a quick shower. After that, I headed downstairs to see what everyone else was up to. I first bumped into Flint, unfortunately. I don't hate the guy; he can just get on your nerves, quite easily.

"Hey lil' girl, how are you today?" He ruffled my hair; so much that I had to put it back into place, after that.

"Fine, thank you. By chance do you know where my Dad is?" I said as I put my hair back into place.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Funny, I didn't know the man could think. "Yeah, he and Bertha were sitting out in the courtyard, discussing some smart thing that I couldn't understand. You can check there, I guess." He shrugged and left.

I bumped into Cynthia, a couple minutes after that. "Hi Cynthia."

"Hey Vi, have you eaten breakfast, yet?"

"No, I-" I started to say.

"Well get down to the kitchen and get something," She urged.

Cynthia always made sure I ate properly. My father sometimes did too. She sat me down and put a bowl of oatmeal in front of me.

"Eat." She ordered.

"Alright, alright, geez." I ate the whole bowl and once Cynthia quit being my mother, we went to the courtyard.

"Daaaaaaaaad!!" I called.

"LUCIAN!" Cynthia really has ways to get what she wants.

"My goodness, Cynthia, everyone in Sinnoh can hear you!" Dad walked toward us, Bertha at his side.

"That's one way of getting what you want, since you aren't always next to her." Bertha smiled. Sudowoodo mimicked her smile. "Lucian and I were discussing of going on a picnic, for lunch, today."

"A picnic?! Let's go! Can we please go?! PLEASE!!!!!" I really wanted to go, we never get to go on things like that.

"How about the Floaroma Meadow? I've heard it's nice over there this time of year." Cynthia suggested.

"Why not, Violet needs to explore Sinnoh more." Dad smiled.

"Then it's settled, let's go tell Flint and Aaron." Bertha went to go find them while we packed up for the trip.

In about half an hour or so, we were all ready, just one problem remained: How are we going to get there?

Flint was going on his Driftblim, Aaron was going to get carried by his Beautifly. He volunteered to have his bugs carry them.

Bertha got Dustox and Cynthia got Vepisquen. He had a Scizor and a Heracross left. Dad got Heracross and I got Scizor.

As we flew over Sinnoh, I marveled at everything! I hadn't been out of the League Castle very much, so I had no idea that Sinnoh was this big. Scizor was taller than I was, I stood at 5" 4' and Scizor at 5" 11'! I rode on his back; I asked him if he'd rather carry me but he told me that I was pretty light for a human. I'm psychic, psychics can understand Pokémon.

We soon got to Floaroma Town. From up above, most of anything you can see for miles. Is flowers! We landed in the middle of the meadow. Bertha spread the blanket out. Cynthia and Dad both put the food down. Aaron practiced his moves with his Pokémon and I kept distracting Flint, otherwise he'd just eat all the food. I made him take a walk with me AWAY, from all that food.

"Isn't this meadow absolutely beautiful?" I asked.

"Eh, I prefer a nice, toasty volcano!" He grinned.

I had a small look of shock on my face. "Shut up! You know this is beautiful!" I laughed.

A few moments of silence passed. A roar broke the peacefulness. A Tyranitar broke through some trees and headed toward us. Flint grabbed my wrist and we ran. I looked at the loud creature. Its eyes were wide open and filled with agony. It clawed its way toward us. I tripped on something and fell down. Flint grabbed one of his pokeballs and released his Steelix.

"Wrap!" He ordered.

That was the last word I heard before everything went black.


	5. Meet Rani

**_AN: i wonder why i havent recieved any reviews? i really would like to know what you think of my story._**

Chapter Four

"Violet!"

"Calm down, Lucian, she needs a hospital; we need to get her to one."

"I think she's waking up."

"I hope so."

I slowly opened my eyes and everything came into focus. Five figures stood over me. I tried using my arm to prop myself up but I yelled out. I could feel something wet on it.

"Violet, honey, are you okay?"

"D-dad? I think my arm's broken." I wonder how that happened.

"How are we going to get her to the hospital?" Aaron asked.

"None of us brought our cars, so we'll have to use what we have." Cynthia folded her arms.

Flint snapped his fingers. "Let's use Driftblim, he's like a comfy bed."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

I began to get dizzy. "Dad, I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Just hang on Violet." His eyes were just like that Tyranitar's. Agonized and full of pain.

"I can't keep awake. I want to sleep."

"She's losing too much blood; we have to get her over there, now!" Bertha urged everyone on.

I closed my eyes and passed out again.

Everything's quiet. I can hear some breathing. I can't move my right arm all that well. My left foot isn't that good either. My head has a slight headache. I opened my eyes. The room was white, not much furniture. I looked over to my right side. Aaron and Flint were fidgeting. Bertha sat on a chair.

"D-d-" Dad was at my side quicker than you can say, "Mystery Gift".

"Violet," He breathed. "Does anything hurt?" His voice full of concern and relief.

"No, not that much." I looked at myself. My right arm was in a cast and my left leg as well. I felt my head with my left hand. I had bandages on my head too. Was I really hurt that bad?

"What happened?" I asked after a couple moments of silence.

"If it weren't for Flint you wouldn't be here." Dad looked at Flint.

"Really? What did he do?" I frowned, trying to remember the events of that day. "How long was I out?"

"Three days." Aaron answered.

"My Steelix managed to use Wrap before Tyranitar could do anymore damage to you. After that, it ran away. No idea who's it was or if it was wild." Flint smiled. "At least you're alive, right?"

"Thanks, Flint." I smiled back at him.

"I'm just so glad you're okay, the doctor said you'd recover in matter of weeks." Bertha told us.

"Good." Dad sat back in his chair.

"When can we go back home? You guys need to get back to castle." I asked. The Elite Four is really important to the trainers and I didn't want to be the cause that they couldn't compete for greatness.

"Don't worry about that, Violet, you just need to recover." Dad smiled at me.

"I don't want to be in this bed anymore, I want to go home, to the castle, to my library!" I whined. Hospitals don't appeal to me because she died in one of them when I was five. So they bring back hurtful memories of my Grandmother, Nana.

I looked out the window and just stared into space.

~FLASHBACK~

"Grandpa, is Nana going to be okay?" A little girl in a short, purple dress with purple glasses looked up at an elderly man.

"It'll be fine. Vi-Vi, you'll see."

"Grandpa, you didn't answer my question, Is Nana Going To Be Okay?"

"No Violet."

"What's going to happen to Nana?" The little girl looked at the elderly woman in the bed with tears in her eyes. "Is Nana going to die?" She whispered.

The man nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

The woman looked at the little girl and smiled; she beckoned for her to approach her. The little girl walked towards the woman.

"Now, Vi, don't fret over me when I'm gone, you still have your Grandfather."

"But Nana…" The little girl began to cry.

"Hush, it'll be okay, you'll see."

The woman closed her eyes and lay limp.

"Nana!"

Then everything went white.

~END FLASHBACK~

I awoke with a start. I panted for a bit before settling down. I looked around me, everyone was gone and it was night. I frowned in the dark. That Tyranitar was hurt, it was _she_. Her baby disappeared. Someone did this on purpose! I have to find out what became of that Tyranitar.

Well, since nobody was here, I might as well teleport over there.

I was at the Meadow in an instant. I heard something, it sounded like crying?

I moved slowly and carefully, I can't put too much pressure on my foot. I moved through the bushes, careful not to make too much noise. I came to a clearing and I saw, the Tyranitar!

It was crying. I approached really slowly. "Hello?" I called out.

The Tyranitar looked up at me. "Why are you crying?" I asked it.

_Because some people stole my baby and I don't know where they took her! _

The Tyranitar wailed. I put my hand on her, trying to comfort her.

_Wait…_

She looked at me with curious eyes. I clutched my arm.

_Aren't you the girl I injured? By accident? _

She looked at me, her expression really apologetic.

"No, it's alright. I understand-" My eyes went blank and I was watching two men taking a baby Larvitar and leaving it out next to a lake. The Larvitar was sleeping and it rolled over into the water.

I came back to reality. I breathed hard. I never get future sights! Something must have triggered it.

_Hey, human, are you alright? _

Tyranitar tapped my shoulder.

"No, we're too late."

_What's too late?_

"Your baby, she… they dropped her into a lake…"

_NO! I'll KILL them!!_

Tyranitar roared.

"Tyranitar! Stop!" The ground was shaking pretty hard and if I fell right now when I'm really fragile…

I remembered, once tyranitars get into a rampage, they won't stop for a very long time.

"Rani! Stop!" I covered my mouth with my hand.

She stopped stomping and looked at me.

_What did you call me?_

"Rani." I squeaked out.

_Why did you call me that? _

"I don't know, it just slipped out."

_I like that name. What am I gonna do about my baby?_

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." I whispered.

_NO! _

She stomped really hard and I fell down on my bad arm.

I screamed. The pain was too much to bear. This is the fourth or fifth time this week! I passed out, again.


	6. New Abilities

**_AN: i'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating, its getting to be the end of the semester and i've been getting homework by the double! Anyhoo, here's the next chappy! I would really like to know your thoughts and comments on my story! R&R!_**

Chapter Five

_Not again, Violet, why did you go? _

What is this? Am I hearing someone's thoughts?

_I nearly died when that Tyranitar came through the door with you!_

Seriously, what's going on here? What is this?

_I knew we shouldn't have left you alone; I should have stayed with you! It's all my fault! _

Wait, I think I recognize this, Dad? Are you thinking? Am I reading your thoughts?

_How could I have been so careless, I could have lost you! I don't want to lose you! _

Dad? Are you blaming yourself? I don't think he can hear me. I have to wake up! But how? I'm not sure if I'm even conscious.

_Human, please wake up, I didn't mean to hurt you! _

Rani?

_Yeah, it's me, I'm really sorry for rampaging on you. _

It's okay, it's not your fault, it was those creeps. Wait a second, how the hell, are you talking to me? You're not even a psychic Pokémon!

_I dunno, I've heard that sometimes, humans and Pokémon can have strong bonds when they meet and they can sense each other's thoughts. _

Really? That's amazing. How do I wake up, where am I and who's there?

_Slow down! Your father's here and you're at a human center and how you wake up, I'm not too sure. _

Oh, you mean a hospital.

_Yes. _

I opened my eyes and that familiar white room came into focus; well sorta, my glasses were missing.

"Violet, here." Someone handed me my glasses. I put them on.

"Thanks." I looked to the right, Rani was sitting down. My father was to the left of me.

"Rani," Dad murmured, "So you mind explaining to me what you were doing at the meadow at night where I could easily lose you?" Dad wore one of those faces, you know, acting all fatherly and stuff kind of faces.

"Well, I wanted to find out what really happened, to that tyranitar. I was a bit worried, because I sensed something wrong with it before." I pinked a bit.

"So you made friends with her and called her Rani, right?"

"No, not exactly."

"For some strange reason, I've been trying to get into her head but I'm unable to do so." Father sat in his thinking position.

"But I can hear her loud and clear, she and I can communicate at our own free will." I explained.

He frowned. "But she isn't a psychic type. So how is this possible?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry for sneaking out, dad. I just had to find out."

"I know, you nearly gave me a heart attack when Rani came through the door with you!" He smiled a bit.

"Well I had a vision; her baby was dropped into a lake or something like that."

"How well did you see it?"

"Really clear. I've never had one of those."

"Maybe it has something to do with you two being able to communicate." He smiled.

I smiled back. "So what did happen, when Rani came through the door?"

"I was half asleep and I heard big steps, I went outside to see what it was and you were unconscious and in a Tyranitar's grasp, possibly the one who hurt you a couple days back," he took a breath, "you know what went through my mind?"

I shook my head.

"I thought, 'she's dead, I know it,' but then I saw you breathing. You don't know how much relief washed through me. I was really worried."

"Oh dad, I'm really sorry, I promise, unless I'm not hurt, I won't venture out. I had no idea you were thinking that. Well I did have some idea…" I pinked again.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'had an idea'?"

"When I was unconscious I could hear your thoughts, without meaning to."

"Interesting, your psychic abilities have enhanced, I'm sure of it. I couldn't do that until I was about your age."

"Great minds think alike." I stated. "I want to go back to the castle, please, Dad!"

"I can't determine that, the doctor has to give us the okay, to go back home." He sat back in his chair.

I grumbled, I was upset, I really wanted to go home; I was getting behind my schoolwork.

"Schoolwork, Violet? You shouldn't be worried about that, just recover." He grinned.

"Guess who!?" I heard an-oh-so-familiar-voice.

"Oh no." I groaned.

Flint came through the door. Aaron followed behind him, along with Bertha and Cynthia.

"Hey Vi-Vi, you sneaked out, so I heard!" Flint grinned.

"That was really irresponsible; you could've been hurt more or worse." Bertha lectured.

"Hey, we brought you chocolates!" Aaron handed me a small, white box.

"Thank you!" I laughed internally; nobody has noticed Rani, yet.

"What's a Tyranitar doing here?! Isn't this one that hurt you?!" Cynthia seemed a bit shaken up.

"Calm down, this is Rani." I said. Rani was still sleeping.

"Rani? You gave the thing a name?" Flint asked.

I frowned. "Rani is not a _thing,_ she's my Pokémon, FYI, yes I'm gonna keep her!"

"Lucian!" Everybody yelled.

Father closed his eyes and exhaled. "I think it's time Violet got a bodyguard, I think Rani is perfect."

"Rani, wake up!" I yelled.

Rani opened her eyes and was in a bit of a shock seeing so many people around her.

"It's alright, they're family." I said; everyone stared at me, even father.

"Violet, you consider us _family_?" Bertha asked, a bit surprised.

I smiled. "Of course!"

A man in a white lab coat came in. "It was a bad idea to sneak out. But, you'll be out of here next week. I predict, if there are no more adventures." He said sternly.

"Don't worry doctor; she won't get out of this room. One of us will stay with her a day and we'll switch off." Dad told him.

"Okay then. If you need anything, press that button on the controller and the nurse will come."

I nodded. The doctor left.

"I'll stay with Violet today and-" Father was interrupted by Cynthia.

"I'll stay with her tomorrow." She said.

Father nodded.

"Dad, I said I wouldn't venture out, why does someone have to stay with me?"

"I'm not taking any more chances."

_I don't want to lose you, can't you understand?_


	7. Healing and Battles

**_AN:YAY! I finally finished another chappie!!! Trust mee, Violet has no idea what i have in store for her. _**

Chapter Six

The days passed by, slowly. I spent most of my time either feeling pain or talking to the one who was babysitting me. Rani never left the room, she felt responsible for what she had done. I kept telling her that it wasn't her fault; she didn't listen.

Alakazam teleported me home, while the others rode on pokemon. The bandages were removed from my head but I still had the casts on. I teleported myself to my room. I've missed the castle so much! I almost forgot what it was like to be back here. I went straight for the laptop and began to do my missed assignments.

A couple hours later, father entered my room. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Schoolwork." I replied, without looking up.

"Don't you want any dinner?"

"Dinner? I must've skipped lunch!"

He sighed. "You should come join us for supper. Come on."

"But I'm not finished-"

"Now." He said sternly.

I huffed. "Fine." I teleported down to the dining room, since I wasn't able to walk.

"Look who decided to show!" Flint said, dramatically. He grinned after that.

I had to smile a bit at that. Flint and his shenanigans. Then I remembered. "Rani! Did she make it alright?"

_Being cooped up in a pokeball isn't the best experience for me. _

I turned. Rani was there next to my Dad. She seemed better than she sounded in my head.

"She kept complaining how she wanted to get out and such." Dad told me.

"I thought you said you can't hear her thoughts, can you?" I asked.

"She talked to me. She couldn't keep her mouth shut." He said with a smile.

Rani bowed her head a bit. _Actually, I just missed you, violet. A lot. _

I wasn't sure what to say to that. But I had a bit of a pain when I was working on my laptop. That must have been it. **I missed you too, Rani. **

Father was probably hearing our thoughts, through me. He smiled and sat down across from me.

Cynthia, Aaron and Bertha joined us at the table. The waitresses brought out the food.

~Later That Afternoon~

"No, let's watch this one!"

"No, Horror's the way to go!"

"Action!"

"Horror!"

"Action!"

"Horror!"

Aaron and Flint were at it again. They were arguing about which movie to watch. I laughed along with Cynthia. Bertha and Father sat on the sofa, watching them. To them, it was quite amusing. I thought it was hilarious. They kept going at it until, Rani chose a chick flick. She growled when they tried to suggest their picks. I didn't pay attention to the movie; I just dozed off. Actually, I don't think anyone paid attention to it. Flint kept shouting comments on how "this was obvious" and "that's stupid".

When the movie was over, everyone decided to turn in early. I still had schoolwork to complete; so I also thought it was a good idea.

~Months passed by~

I healed completely and was finally able to walk properly. I went to the kitchen. Rani was usually raiding the kitchen. To my surprise, she wasn't there.

"Rani!" I called.

_Busy, in a battle. _

Rani? Battle? Oh no! Flint must have dragged her into a battle! I ran as fast as I could to the arena. I stopped, my father was watching something. I walked toward him.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Look." He pulled me forward.

Rani was battling Flint's Rapidash. Rapidash kept using flamethrower but Rani blocked it using sandstorm.

"I've never seen a single pokemon control a Sandstorm like that. She is amazing." Father said as he watched Rani.

"I didn't know that Rani could do that. We never practiced any of her moves." I looked at my father.

His eyes turned blue; a future sight. He was in a trance for a couple of minutes. "Dad, what did you see?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Violet, do you remember that promise you made me when you were ten?" Father asked.

He didn't seem worried, at all. But my dad is good at hiding his worries. I decided not to think of it.

"Yeah, I think so." I rubbed my chin.

"Good. Just making sure you remember." He turned back to see the battle.

I did the same. Rani was now attacking. She used rock throw and dig. With those two attacks, she was making short work of Rapidash. Eventually, Rapidash fainted and Rani stood on the other side of the arena, triumphant. I hope it doesn't go to her head. I ran down to the arena to congratulate Rani. Father walked behind me.

"Nice going Rani!" I hugged her.

_Anyone could've won, he's weak! _

Father laughed and went to Flint. He told him something. "She said I was weak?!"

**I didn't know you were that powerful! **

_You better believe it! _

I laughed. "Get in your pokeball. You need to go see Nurse Joy."

Rani nodded. I held out the special green and white pokeball. She went in.

I teleported down to the center and handed Rani to Nurse Joy. I waited for a while; as I waited, I looked at the trainers that had gotten here. Their clothes were all dirty and ragged. Some were even torn.

"That cave was hard!" A girl complained. She had hazel eyes, pink, dirty boots, a pink mini skirt and a pink tank top. She also had waist long, caramel brown hair. She was complaining to a boy. He had dark brown hair; it reached to his neck and his bangs sort of covered his blue-grey eyes.

"Silver! Are you even listening to me?!" The girl snapped the boy out of his pensive state.

I didn't notice his clothes, until he approached Nurse Joy. He had a grey cloak on that hid most of his clothes, except for some jeans. He sighed and turned to the girl. "Yes Hazel, I'm just thinking." He handed Nurse Joy six pokeballs. She took them to the back.

I leaned against the counter. I kept staring at the boy. He seemed to be about my age, maybe older. He turned and saw me. I blushed and looked away. I shook the blush away.

"Rani's all healed up, did Flint drag her into battle?" she smiled.

"Yes, How's you know?" I smiled politely.

"I saw a couple burn marks."

I thanked and left, but before I exited, I looked at the boy again. His blue-grey eyes met my violet eyes. I quickly rushed out of the center, still blushing.


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter Seven

~Morning~

I joined everyone at the table, feeling strange. Cynthia was discussing something with my Dad. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I listened in.

"….Were lost, they apparently came from the Kanto and Johto Reigon. They had to get registered and go all the way to Oreburgh." She shook her head.

Dad nodded. I knew who they were talking about.

Aaron called out, "Where are you guys going, for our weeks off?"

Flint, being obnoxious as ever, yelled out, "LAVRIDGE!"

I knew why Flint had chosen Lavaridge.

I smiled. "Flannery will be very happy, I'm sure."

"I'm going to visit Bugsy in Johto. We haven't seen each other for a while." Aaron held his arm out for Beautifly to land on.

"Have you made plans to go anywhere?" Bertha asked, looking at Cynthia.

She nodded. "My Grandmother wanted me to visit and explore some ruins with her."

Dad was quiet. I looked over at him, wondering.

"And us?" I asked.

"Mmmm? I was thinking Veilstone." He smiled.

"Veilstone City? The City that never sleeps? Really?" My mouth hung open. Veilstone. Wow. "Can Rani come?"

Dad smiled small. "I don't think Veilstone welcomes big pokemon like her."

_And why not? _

"But I want my pokemon to come with me!" I pouted. I didn't like the idea of leaving my poor little Rani by herself.

"Little?" Dad raised an eyebrow. "I'll get you another pokemon that can come with you, okay?"

"By the end of the week?" I asked.

"By the end of the week, I promise."

How is Dad going to pull this one off? Who cares? As long as I get another pokemon.

~Later, Noon~

I was in the library reading some books about pokemon. Maybe I could give him some hints.

A couple of them jumped out at me.

_Xatu: the Mystic Pokemon; Although Xatu seems to do nothing but watch the sun all day, it does have the ability to predict the future and see into the past. _

_Gallade: the Blade pokemon; Gallade fights by extending the swords on its elbows, but it is very courteous when not battling. _

_Girafarig: the Long Neck pokemon; Girafarig's tail can keep away foes that are trying to attack from behind. The tail has a small brain, and never sleeps. _

Just like my dad. He has one too. I kept reading.

_Jigglypuff: the Balloon pokemon; by singing a lullaby, it can make everyone drowsy._

I looked at it; it has big, giant eyes and looks like a cute pink balloon!! How adorable!!

_Pachirisu: the Electric Squirrel pokemon; it lives atop trees and will make electrified fur balls that it hides along with berries it collects. For defense, it shoots electricity from its tail. _

Awww… it looks so cute!!! I circled the ones that I had chosen and teleported to my dad's room. I lay the book on the bed.

_What are you doing?_

Rani was downstairs, waiting for me.

**What time is it?! **

_You promised that you would practice my moves, remember?! _

**Oh man, I'm so sorry!! I guess I lost track of time!!! **

_Are you coming? _

**I'm there. **

I teleported downstairs, in the practice arena.

"You ready?" I asked her.

_Ready. _

I went to the controls and set the difficulty on easy for targets.

"Shoot the targets with Dark Pulse."

_Alright then, this should be easy. _

"Of course, I set it on easy."

Rani glared at me and began shooting dark balls at the targets. As each one came up she shot it down, maybe a little too well…

After ten minutes or so, all the targets were on the ground, broken.

"Are you tired?"

_No way! That was just a warm up! Gimme some more! _

I shrugged and went back to the controls. This time I set it on medium.

The targets were activated and began to circle the arena.

"Come on Rani, show mw what ya got!" I taunted.

_No problem! _

In three minutes, every single target was on the floor, lying defeated.

I gasped. "That's pretty amazing. I didn't know you could do that!"

_Oh please! That was still easy! It's no big deal. Come on, give me a challenge!! _

I sighed and went back to the control. The difficulty was set at hard. I smirked a little, because she should get tired after this one.

The targets began to circle the arena, faster, and began to shoot blasts of water at Rani.

"Well?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

She glared at me for a moment and began to dodge the blasts of water. She quickly shot at the targets.

It took her twenty minutes to shoot them all down this time. She was exhausted and panted.

I went over to her. "How was that?"

_Exhausting! I'm so tired, not to mention hungry. _

"Let's get you down to the center and then get you something to eat."

Rani nodded and smiled.

I returned her to her pokeball and teleported down to the center. Cynthia was there.

I handed Rani to Nurse Joy and went and sat by Cynthia.

"I saw her performance. She is good at manipulating her attacks. " She smiled.

"Rani was getting a little cocky, so I gave her something that would push her to her limits." I fidgeted with my glasses.

"Have you packed yet?" I heard my Father say.

"No. I'll get to it, soon."

"Okay, then." He teleported off someplace.

Nurse Joy placed Rani on the counter. "She's a little hungry, you better go feed her." She smiled.

"I will. I promised her." I smiled back. I grabbed Rani off the counter and teleported to the kitchen. I released her and she waited.

_I want this and that and this and that….._

I sighed. This was going to take a while.


	9. Veilstone City, here we come!

**_AN: okay im sooooo sorry for not updating!! my flashdrives got lost and that was a HUGE setback. so without further ado, chap 8! enjoy!_**

Chapter Eight

I was packed and ready to go. Rani was left at the Daycare in Solaceon Town and Dad was waiting at the jet.

I teleported next to him. I looked at him, waiting. "You promised." I reminded him.

He reached into his pocket and a white pokeball. There was red outlining it.

"It's a Premier Ball. Go ahead open it." Father smiled and gave it to me.

I looked curiously at it. I didn't give it another thought and opened it. A Gallade appeared.

I squealed. A Gallade!! These guys are the BEST psychic fighters ever!

Gallade bowed to me.

-Miss Violet, right? -

I nodded.

-Your father has chosen me to protect you and I am honored to do so. -

"I'm calling you Blade. You're the best Dad!" I ran and hugged my Dad.

Father laughed. "I'm glad you approve. Come on, let's go."

I got Blade by the arm and dragged him in the jet.

We went to the passenger seats. Flint and Aaron were already here. Aaron's Beautifly was on top of his head.

"Hey, guess what?!"

They gave me strange glances. I pushed Blade in front of me.

"Cool, it's a Gallade." Aaron smiled.

"My Infernape could take him out any day." Flint smirked.

"Oh, really? What about when Rani beat up your Rapidash? And she's only a beginner! I'm pretty sure Blade can take out your Infernape!" I smirked back at him.

"Careful, Violet. He just wants to drag you into battle." Dad spoke from behind me.

I calmed down and came to my senses. Honestly, what was I thinking, dragging poor Blade into battle?

"Just you wait, when I train them, they're gonna be the best Pokémon in the universe!" I put my hands on my hips.

Flint shrugged. "Whatever."

Aaron smiled.

I heard a clicking sound. Cynthia's heels make that noise.

"Cynthia!" I called.

She waved at me. "Hi Violet. Is that a Gallade?"

I nodded. "Yup, he's mine."

Bertha came in after Cynthia. "Come on everyone, get seated. The jet's about to depart."

I nodded and found a nice seat by a window. Blade sat next to me.

-Everything alright, Miss Violet?-

"Couldn't be better." I answered.

A few hours later…..

"First stop, Veilstone City." The pilot spoke over the P.A.

"Vi-Vi, wake up, we're here." Dad shook me awake.

I yawned. "Alright."

I got up and stretched. Dad, Blade and I departed the jet. Some Machokes were carrying our luggage. There was a car ready to take us to the hotel.

At The Hotel…

"Wow, it's huge!" I said.

The Hotel was gigantic, even bigger than the Castle. The lobby was colored gold. People were coming in and others were going out.

My Dad got our keys to our rooms. We each got our own.

We took the elevator up. Everywhere, I could hear whispers.

"That's Lucian from the elite four!"

"Is that his daughter?"

"She looks just like him!"

"She's probably very spoiled."

"I've only heard of her, but not seen her!"

I wonder if this was the reason why my Dad never liked to go anywhere.

Dad was very tense. He didn't say a word while we got to our rooms. I stood silently, waiting.

Once we got to the private suites, Dad handed me the keycard.

"Violet, listen carefully, no one outside knows about us being Psychic, you can't let anyone know you are, okay?"

"Is that why we didn't just teleport to the hotel?" I asked.

"Correct, do you understand?"

I nodded

"That's my Vi-Vi." He ruffled my hair. "Let's get some rest, that flight made me tired."

"Okay, Dad." I opened the door with the keycard. It almost looked almost the same as my old room, with the exception of a smaller bed, no desk and different furniture.

I opened my suitcases and began to put everything in the drawers, when…

_SURPRISE!!_

I froze. Rani was not supposed to be here.

"Rani? You're supposed to be at the Daycare! How did you get here?" I whispered, so my father couldn't hear.

_I snuck myself in my pokeball inside your luggage. Clever, isn't it? _

I sighed. Oh boy, was my Dad gonna be furious about this.

**Well, go to sleep, I'm very tiered. **

_Alright. _

_-Miss Violet, where do I go?-_

**Blade, you can sleep in your pokeball, is that okay? **

_-It's fine.-_

I recalled Blade, Rani laid on the ground and I jumped on my bed.

~Dream~

Dad and I were running. It was dark, so I suspected it was night. Strange people were chasing us. A woman with bright red hair and a strange outfit was commanding them to get us.

Suddenly, I felt a powerful electric current went through me. I screamed in pain. The last thing I heard was a male voice shout.

"Violet!"


	10. Psychic Trouble and Meeting Maylene

**_AN: i would love to get some feedback on my story, is it good? Bad? needs more work? i'd like to hear your thoughts!_**

Chapter Nine

I sat up abruptly. I was breathing hard.

_It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream…_

I kept saying over and over in my head.

Blade's pokeball opened.

-_Miss Violet, are you alright? I sensed a disturbance.-_

I kept trying to control my breathing and slow my heart down; otherwise, I would have a panic attack.

**I'm fine. It was just a dream. Nothing more. **

_**Violet, are you okay?**_

My Father's voice was in my head.

**I could be better, it was just a dream. **

I got complete control of myself and began to wonder.

Who were those people chasing us? What was with those outfits?

_**Vi-Vi, do I sense someone else in there? **_

**Just Blade and me. **

_**No, there's someone else…. Is that Rani? **_

Gulp.

**Yes, she sneaked inside my luggage. **

_**This is quite unfortunate. **_

**Yes it is. **

_**Get ready; we're going to see some sights today. **_

**I've had enough sleep anyways. **

I looked through my bags to find a good outfit. I chose some jeans, a pink shirt and my pink boots.

Once I had cleaned up, Rani was in her ball and Blade was out next to me.

I sighed and waited for my Dad outside my room.

"Alright, let's go." He said.

"Where?" I asked, curious.

"You'll see." Dad smiled and blocked his mind.

I pouted. He chuckled.

We went down to the restaurant for breakfast. We had a nice breakfast and after that headed out to the parking lot.

Dad had rented a car; it was a white Mercedes.

Blade got in the back seat, Dad in the driver's seat (obviously) and I went in the passenger side.

I tried reading his mind but he still blocked it! How do you block it for long periods of time?!

"Very easily, actually." He chuckled, answering my unasked question.

It's probably because I'm really weak.

"Don't think that, honey."

I continued pouting until we stopped at a huge parking lot.

"We're here."

I stepped out of the car. I saw a huge statue of a pokemon?

"That's right, this is one of Veilstone's popular tour sites; Dialga's Statue." Dad informed me.

"Wow," I marveled, "It's so... so big!"

_-Very magnificent, indeed.-_

"Let's get a closer look!" I walked towards the statue.

Dad and Blade followed close behind me.

Once we got close to the Dialga Statue, I saw a gift shop. I looked at my Dad, expectantly.

He nodded and smiled.

I ran inside and began looking at everything. I found a lot of cute plushies of several different pokemon. I got a Chimchar for Flint, a Bonsly for Bertha, a Combee for Aaron, a Riolu for Cynthia and I got a Dialga, a Larvitar and a Ralts for me.

I also found several books for my Dad and me.

After I had raided the gift shop (with Blade carrying my bags) we went to the statue. It was made out of stone and it stood atop a metal platform. We gazed at it for quite some time.

"Come on, we have more things to see." My Father chided gently.

"Okay." I followed my Dad.

We got in the car again and Dad blocked his mind, again. I became very agitated with him and his superior psychic powers.

"Don't be like that, Vi-Vi." Dad laughed.

"Humph." I said, crossing my arms.

He sighed.

"Now where?" I finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"We're just going to explore the city on foot for a while." Dad told me.

I nodded.

We were back at the Hotel parking lot. He parked the car and we got off to explore.

Everyone we passed looked at us strangely; mostly they were looking at me. I really wanted to know what they were thinking.

"That's not polite, Vi." Dad said without looking at me.

I didn't say anything and continued walking.

"Hey Lu!"

We turned to see who had called.

"Hi Maylene." Dad answered.

A girl, with pink hair, there was a bandage on her nose and she wore sweats, approached us.

"What are you doing here in Veilstone?" She asked, smiling.

"It's our weeks off. Maylene, this is my daughter, Violet. Violet, this is Maylene, the Gym Leader of this City."

Maylene shook my hand. "Nice to finally meet Lu's daughter, he told me about you a couple years back."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"You guys look almost exactly the same! I can really tell Lu's your Dad, if you don't mind me saying so." Maylene laughed.

Blade came to my side. Maylene looked closely at him.

"Is this Gallade yours, Violet?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes. But he's more of a bodyguard."

"If I'm not mistaken, Gallades are half Psychic and half Fighting type, right?" Maylene looked at my Dad for a response.

"That's right." Dad smiled.

"Lucario, come on out!" she opened a pokeball.

Blade grinned and took an attack stance.

"Blade?" I asked, unsure of his behavior.

"Violet, would you like to battle, you know, just a friendly match?" She asked, looking at me.

I looked at my Dad, worriedly.

He nodded. "Why not, you need to practice your battle skills."

"I accept your challenge, Maylene." I smiled.

"Great! Let's go to my gym." She walked and we followed.

-_I can't wait! I love testing my strengths in battle!- _

"Then we should grab a win, right?" I said, smirking.

"Not so fast Violet, not anyone can defeat me, I'm quite powerful, despite my looks." Maylene taunted.

"Let's make it a two round battle, two pokemon." I challenged.

"I agree, let's do it!"

We had arrived at Maylene's gym and I began to remember the battles I've seen.

Maylene went to the other side of the arena and I stood, facing her.

"Go, Lucario!"

"Let's go, Blade!"

Lucario and Gallade took to their attack stances.

"Go ahead Violet." Maylene smiled.

"My pleasure, Blade use Fury Cutter!" I ordered.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Blade ran towards Lucario, the swords on its elbow extended. Lucario ran around the field, dodging Blade.

I began to panic a bit. None of Blade's attacks were making any contact!

_**Keep your head, Vi-Vi, use your intelligence. **_

I looked over at my Dad and nodded. "Blade use Confusion to keep Lucario from moving!"

"Detect, Lucario!"

Blade was faster than Lucario and used Confusion to keep Lucario in place. Lucario was gaining some heavy damage from the Confusion attack.

"Oh no! Lucario, return!" Maylene called Lucario back to his pokeball. She smirked. "Great job, but I'm not done yet!" Maylene threw a pokeball onto the field. A Machoke appeared.

"Good job Blade, fall back!"

_-Thanks for the honor of battling for you, Miss Violet.-_

I smiled and took out the green and white pokeball from my pocket. "Battle time, Rani!" I threw it.

Rani appeared on the field, ready to fight.

_A battle? _

Rani looked back at me with a raised up eyebrow.

**Do you want or not? We can just forfeit, you know. **

_Tch, no way! I'm ready, let's go, bring it on! _

"Go ahead, Maylene." I smirked.

"My honor, Machoke, Low Kick!"

**Grab it by the foot, Rani. **

Machoke charged at Rani, thinking the match was already won with this attack. Once Machoke used Low Kick, Rani grabbed it by the foot and threw it at the far side of the field.

"Focus Energy!" Maylene called.

**Dig, they're trying to target you for sure. **

Rani dug underground, while Machoke glowed red.

"Watch for it, Machoke, be alert!"

Machoke turned in all directions, trying to feel vibrations, to where Rani was coming up. After a moment Rani jumped up from the earth in front of Machoke.

"Seismic Toss!"

"Sandstorm!"

Before Rani could use Sandstorm, Machoke grabbed tightly onto Rani and jumped up. They began falling fast and Rani was thrown on the ground.

**Rani!**

Rani struggled to get up.

_Don't you dare recall me, I will win this battle! _

**Don't be stubborn; if you take another hit you're done. **

_No, I will win!_

I sighed. **Rock Throw! **

Rani used parts of the broken field and hurled them at Machoke.

"Use Karate Chop, to break the rocks!"

Every rock that went towards Machoke got broken into little pieces. Rani and I gasped. I didn't think Machoke was that strong!

"Finish it with Earthquake, Machoke!" Maylene knew she was going to win.

Or was she?

**Use Sandstorm and then Dig underground! **

Rani hid the field with Sandstorm and then nothing was visible.

We waited for the field to clear.


	11. EndofPartOne:AHoribleNightmareComeTrue

**_AN: and this is the end of part one part two coming soon_**

Chapter Ten

When the Sandstorm cleared, Rani had a foot on top of Machoke, triumphant.

"What?!" Maylene yelled, surprised.

My mouth hung open. We won. We beat a Gym Leader. Rani had giant smirk on her face. She collapsed. Maylene and I ran to our pokemon.

"Rani? You okay?"

"Machoke! Return."

_We beat them. _

I laughed. "We sure did, Rani. You need to go to the center."

_Good, I'm exhausted._

Father came to us. He chuckled. "Beat by a rookie, Maylene?"

Maylene laughed. "Yeah, but she's no ordinary rookie."

"Who are you both calling a rookie?" I asked, smiling.

We laughed.

"Come on Rani, after this match, you must be hungry as I am." I recalled Rani back to her pokeball.

"Let's get lunch, I know a great place." Maylene smiled.

I looked at Dad, for a response.

He shrugged. "Why not, we don't have anything else planned for the rest of the day."

"Alright! Let's go, Maylene!" I grabbed her arm and we ran out of the gym.

"First, we have to make a stop." Maylene pointed at a red building with a red roof.

I was quite clueless as what that building was.

_**The Pokemon Center, Vi-Vi, you need to take Rani over there. Nurse Joy is in charge of the Center. **_

"Let's deck it to the Center, then we get lunch!" I pulled Maylene forward into the Pokemon Center.

We went inside and put our pokeballs on the counter.

We sat down to wait for our pokemon to be healed up. I noticed a boy sitting next to me. He had a grey cloak, brown hair and familiar blue-grey eyes. He absorbed in a book.

I looked at the cover. It was, Where Have all the Togepis Gone? My favorite book!

I cleared my throat. "Are you reading, Where Have all the Togepis Gone?, because that is my favorite book!"

He looked at me. "It's one of my favorites too."

I blushed.

He smiled.

"Haven't I seen you someplace?" He asked.

"I think so. Did you ever go to the League Castle?" Of course he did!

"Yeah, but I have to go to Oreburgh City to challenge the gym leader there." He closed his book.

"I'm Violet." I held my hand out to him.

"Charmed to have your acquaintance, Violet. Name's Silvester, but you can call me Silver." Silver shook my hand.

I blushed even more.

I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked over to see, my father. "Hi Daddy." I said.

He raised his eyebrow. "Come on Violet, Rani's all healed up, we have to go."

"Lucian from the Sinnoh Elite Four is your Father?" Silver asked.

I nodded. "It was great meeting you, Silver. See you sometime."

"Bye Violet." He waved.

Maylene, Dad and I left the center and began wandering the city.

"Where are going for lunch?" I asked Maylene.

"There's a nice Japanese style restaurant around here, someplace." Maylene said, looking around.

"Is that it?" Dad pointed to a small building with a picture with an Octilliry on top of it.

"Oh, yeah that's the one!"

We went inside.

~After Lunch~

We all had a nice lunch, even Rani. Dad treated Rani to everything her heart desired. It was a lot of food.

Maylene and I took to the stores. Dad, Blade, Lucario and Machoke were carrying our bags.

By the end of the day, before supper, Maylene and I had bought many things. We bought some clothes, many plushies, shoes, jewelry, and books.

"Well, I better head home; otherwise my Dad will get mad. Bye Vio!" she gave me a quick hug.

"Bye May-May!" I hugged her back. She raced off with Machoke and Lucario.

I looked back at my Dad. He was swamped with many shopping bags. He chuckled.

I sweat-dropped. "Sorry, Dad. I kinda got carried away, huh?"

He chuckled. "Maybe just a bit. Don't worry; your mother was worse than this."

I laughed as well. "Let's go back to the Hotel."

We walked back to the Hotel, this time I helped carry some of my own bags.

Soon we arrived at the Hotel. We went up to my room and left the bags there. After we did that, we down to the restaurant to eat supper.

~A couple weeks passed by~

The weeks flew by quickly. I was with Blade, just walking around Veilstone. My cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hey, Violet, when are you and Lucian going to come home? The rest of us made it home yesterday." It was Cynthia.

"I think we're coming home today…but I'm not exactly sure."

"Well you better come back before the end of the week, the Pokemon League Council are giving us a hard time about our vacation being so long." Cynthia sighed.

"I'll convince Dad to come home today or tomorrow. Alright?"

"That'll be perfect. Just come home as fast as you can. Bye."

"Bye Cynthia."

She hung up.

Someone grabbed my shoulder, harshly. I looked around for Blade, but he was no where to be found.

"Blade?"

"Miss Bronze, you're coming with me."

I looked back at the person who was holding me. It was a man wearing some kind of uniform. I gulped.

"Let me go, you have no business with me!" I struggled against him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll release her at once."

I looked to see who it was, it was Silver!

"Not a chance, kid."

"Scyther, go!"

A Scyther appeared and with a blink of an eye, I was free.

The man ran off.

Silver glared in the direction of the fleeing man.

I blushed.

"Thanks Silver."

"Are you alright, Violet? Are you hurt?" He looked at me with worried blue-grey eyes.

I shook my head. "No, I'm alright. Thanks."

We heard a scream.

We ran towards thee scream. I didn't expect to see this.

Blade was slashing the buildings, plants, anything in sight.

His eyes were red.

"Blade!" I went running towards him.

"No, Violet!" Silver grabbed me and held me back. "Something happened to him."

"Obviously, Captain Obvious! Blade!" I was sorry to do this; I elbowed Silver and his grip was released. "Blade!"

Blade ran towards me. He knocked me down.

"Blade!" I screamed.

The swords on his elbows were extended and were about to come down to deliver me to death but Blade's eyes cleared and he was staring at me.

_-Miss Violet?!" _

My heart was thudding very hard and my breaths were short and quick.

I nodded.

_-What happened?- _

Blade's eyes were soft; the swords disappeared from his elbows and he got off of me.

"I don't know."

_-How could I destroy the one person who I was trying to protect?!- _

"It's not your fault…" I began to say as I sat up.

Blade flinched. _–Could I please have some time to myself?- _

I nodded. "Of course, Blade." I took out the Primier Ball and returned Blade.

"Violet!" I heard someone yell. My father was running towards me.

"Dad?" I got up.

He hugged me. "I saw what happened! Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad."

"I could have lost you! Why did you do that?!"

I sighed. "I was worried about Blade."

"Why was he acting like that?"

"I don't know."

"Cynthia called, she wants us home. Let's go pack up." Dad ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, but I want to say goodbye to Maylene before we leave." I said.

Dad sighed. "We can go visit her after we pack up, okay?" He ruffled my hair.

"Yes, Father." He walked back to the Hotel.

I went to Silver.

"I'm sorry I did that." I smiled small.

He shrugged. "S'okay. I would've probably done the same thing."

"We're okay, then?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling.

"Well…um... I have to go. Bye." I smiled.

"Bye."

I walked away, blushing.

Once I had arrived at the Hotel, I packed everything into my suitcases. Amazingly enough, it all fit.

After everything was all packed up, Dad and I headed over to Maylene's Gym.

"May-May!" I called.

"Vio!" She came to me and gave me a hug.

"Bad news, Maylene, we're leaving later today." I said, sadly.

"Aww. Will you guys at least stay for dinner?" She asked her eyes bright.

I looked at Dad. "Please?"

"Okay."

We cheered and headed over to the dinning room.

The food was already served when we got there. We sat down to eat.

~After Dinner~

We played a couple games of Chess. I beat Maylene twice; she beat me once and my Dad beat me five times in a row. Darn those Psychic powers to read my mind!

"I'll miss you May-May!"

"Me too, Vio! Visit again sometime!"

We hugged each other.

After that, we began the walk back to the Hotel.

It was dark.

"Hello, Lucian."

We turned to see who it was. My eyes widened. It was that woman from my dream! She had that weird uniform and the bright red hair! A bunch of people with the similar uniform were behind her.

Father gritted his teeth.

"Get the girl." She ordered.

"Run Violet!" Dad yelled.

We ran from them, just like my dream.

In front of us were more of the strange people.

We only had one choice left: we had to fight.

"Alakazam, Psychic!" Dad released Alakazam.

"Blade, help out with Confusion!" I called him out.

Some of the people were on the ground and others were stopped in their tracks.

The woman with red hair had a remote in her hand and she pressed a button on it. Some sort of screeching sound emitted from a large building with an antennae. We covered our ears but it was no good; we could still hear it, loud and clear. My knees gave away; I don't think I could take much more of this. I could faintly hear my Father's thoughts. It was a very weak signal, but I could hear him.

_**It's inside our heads. It's no good. I will have to give into their demands. **_

My eyes widened. There was no way I could let that happen!

**NO! Please Dad, there's got to be another way!**

I saw a Magneton floating right next to me. It began to charge up to use an electrical attack.

It happened so fast; the attack hit me, hard, I screamed. I could feel myself slipping… no I can't do that…everything…fuzzy…I…

" Violet!"

My reality had slipped away completely.


	12. Remembering Faces

**_AN: Whoops, i accidentally put up 12 instaed of 11, srry for mixup!_**

Second Part

Chapter Eleven

I awoke and my head throbbed quite badly. I couldn't see anything; it was all fuzzy. I squinted; if only I could remember what happened.

Dad and I were in Veilstone City and we were walking around when...gosh I don't remember. But I do know one thing; I'm not in Veilstone City anymore and my Dad's not with me either. I looked around. I do know it is night now but how am I supposed to get back to the hotel? I was lying on a grassy knoll; I stood up. I checked my pockets; shoot! My phone was gone as well as my glasses. Damn. Wait a sec, I'm psychic! I can teleport back to the hotel and call Cynthia. I closed my eyes and concentrated. My eyes flashed open. I can't teleport either! What the heck is going on here?! My father's gone, I don't know where I am, I can't teleport home, what am I supposed to do?!

My heart began to race. No. I had to calm down and think. But this is too much. My breaths became smaller and quicker. I couldn't think. My mind was too clouded. I couldn't even see straight. I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle this.

Before I knew it, I lost consciousness again.

I felt myself being carried, bridal style. I opened my eyes; to my surprise it was a guy. He seemed to be in his early twenties. He has spiky red hair and a black cape. Somehow, he seemed a bit familiar.

"Hey, you alright, Violet?"

Without thinking, I asked, "How do you know my name?"

He chuckled. "I guess it's been a while, huh? I'm Lance, Kanto/ Johto's Champion."

I thought hard.

~FLASHBACK~

"Violet, this is Lance, he just became Kanto and Johto's Champion." Father introduced me to a spiky, red haired boy.

We shook hands.

I frowned. This dress was making me itch! It was too puffy!

"Good to meet you, Violet, how old are you?" He asked and smiled.

"Eleven." I answered, bored.

"Would you like to meet my pokemon?" Lance asked and took my hand.

"Sure!" I brightened.

We walked outside and he released my hand. He took out six pokeballs and threw them in the air.

"Gyarados, Aerodactl, Charizard and my two Dragonites." He pointed to each one.

"What's it like to have magnificent beasts like these?" I asked, stroking Aerodactl's muzzle.

Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're petting Aerodactl? Usually, Aerodactl is quite hostile to other humans."

I shrugged. "He seems gentle enough. Right, Aero?" I laughed.

Lance smiled. "I can tell you will be a wonderful trainer someday."

I smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so."

~END FLASHBACK~

"Lance! I remember now! It's great to see you!"

He smiled. "You too. So, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I could've helped."

I frowned. Tears came to my eyes. "No, it's not your fault." I whispered.

"Cheer up, Violet. I don't think he'll stay there, wherever he is." Lance looked straight ahead. "He's a really powerful and skilled trainer."

"Not unless I'm in danger. He'd back down for me. I'm pretty sure that was the case." I bit my lip.

"I have to take you back to Cynthia and the others. That's the safest place for you." Lance told me.

"I can't do that! Not when my father is missing! I won't go back without him!" I told him, furiously.

Lance frowned. "What if they try kidnapping you? Huh? Then what? You'll just cause more trouble for your father!"

I held my ground. That may be true, but I wouldn't abandon my father. "I have to at least try-"

"There's no point! You don't have any pokemon that can protect you! You have no training experience either! There's no need to be stubborn!" Lance was getting pretty mad.

"I don't care!" I struggled out of his grasp.

I ran away from him.

"No! Wait, Violet! I didn't mean-"

I began to cry. Why did this have to happen?!

I looked ahead of me. Blade was coming to me.

"Blade!" I yelled.

I stopped, dead in my tracks. His eyes, they were red!

Before I could say or do anything, Blade used Confusion on me.

I couldn't move! I felt a burning tingling sensation. I gasped. It hurt a lot! I was unable to stand any longer. My body was surrounded with a dark blue veil.

"Bla..AHH!" I screamed. His hold on me was much more powerful than I expected.

He towered over me. I whimpered.

What was I going to do?

I suddenly felt sleepy. My eyes closed unwillingly.

"Blade, please…" I murmured.

I felt another presence but I couldn't figure it out.

Soon I found myself in a deep sleep.


	13. A Memorable Flashback:Meeting the E4

Chapter Twelve

~ FLASHBACK~

I turned six years old today. My grandmother had passed away only two weeks before.

The jet touched down. My father had sent for me. I departed the jet and looked at my new surroundings. I wasn't really looking foreword to be living with my father. I had never met the man or know who he is.

I sighed and checked to see if my jigglypuff backpack was still on my back. A Lucario came and picked up my suitcase. I didn't own very many clothes, so packing wasn't really bad.

I followed the Lucario inside the Castle. I repelled the bucket of water over my head and drenched the culprit.

The culprit was a teenage boy, about 17 or 18. He was wearing a yellow shirt, which was now drenched.

"I don't appreciate pranks, Flint." I sighed.

"Like Father, like daughter." He mumbled. "You're no fun to trick."

"That's what you get if you try to trick one of the Elite Four, Flint." A man with a mauve suit said. He had purple glasses and short purple hair.

"Oh stop lecturing me, so what if I just entered the Elite Four? Besides, Bertha does that twenty-four/seven." He stomped off.

"I see you've avoided Flint's prank, aren't you smart?" A woman with long blonde hair approached me. She was wearing black boots, black jeans and a black short sleeved t-shirt.

"Cynthia, you're just below the Champion and above my father, correct?" I looked up at her.

"You're SURE she's SIX, because she talks just like you." She looked at my Father.

He sweat dropped, "I promise you, she is six."

"Anyways, what's your name?" Cynthia bent down.

"Violet, Violet Destiny Bronze." I replied.

"You're such a cute little girl!" She squealed. She picked me up.

"Put me down, I hate to be carried." I crossed my arms.

"I'm taking you shopping today!" Cynthia smiled.

"I hate shopping."

"Someone's a little cranky, have you taken your nap?" Flint smirked. He had changed into some dry clothes.

"You should talk. Please, an eighteen year old playing a prank on a six year old, stupid." I stared at him with bored eyes.

"Lucian, your kid's a little scary." Flint whispered to Father.

"You'll get along. Cynthia, pass me Violet, please." He reached his hands out for me.

"Awwwwww, but she's so adorable!" She held tighter.

I teleported away from her and in front of Father. "I don't do hugs."

"Definitely scary." Flint said.

"She's a Psychic, like you Lucian." A woman with grey hair said.

"Bertha, Flint, this is my daughter, Violet." Father picked me up.

"I would appreciate it if you let me down." I stared at him.

"She is different from other six year olds." Bertha smiled, amused.

"She's just like you, her looks, her personality, the way she speaks…" Cynthia observed.

Flint nodded. "Your powers are the same too."

"But you've said you haven't been with her since she was born." Bertha looked at me.

Father nodded. "That's true. But her mother died when she was one."

My eyes widened. Mom didn't leave… she was dead. He lied to me! Raimon lied to me, his little sister.

He flashed in my mind, short dark purple hair and green eyes.

"…Could you show me to my room, Father?" I asked.

"Of course, Violet." He put me down and led me to my new room.

Once we were away from the others, Father looked at me concerned. "You didn't know she had died?"

"…No, Raimon didn't tell me. He just told me she had gone on a journey and wouldn't be back for a while." I told him, fighting tears.

He sighed. "He's always been like that. He's probably still mad at me for coming here. That's why he probably didn't send you here first." He rubbed his forehead.

Father stopped walking.

I stopped.

"It's alright Violet, it's okay to be a child, you don't have to be independent right now. You have me now." He bent down.

I looked down. I was still fighting tears. I wanted to be strong. Raimon wouldn't…

"He's so stupid!" Tears went down my face. "He broke his promise! He's so stupid!" I sobbed. "He knew I'd miss him but he still went anyways and left me with Grandmother. He's so stupid!"

"It hurts me too, to see you like this. We both share the same pain. But one day, Raimon will show up or we can chase him out from his hiding place." He smiled and pat my head.

I managed to smile. "Thank you, Daddy."

He seemed a bit surprised. He smiled as well. "That's my Vi-Vi."

~END FLASHBACK~


	14. Princess Dress

Chapter Thirteen

I felt the presence of someone. It was unrecognizable. I wasn't quite sure who it was, but I knew who it was.  
I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry.  
"How're you feeling?"  
_-Miss Violet, are you hurt? Did I hurt you? - _  
_Violet, come on, speak to me! _  
"Too many questions!" I groaned.  
"Chill you two; give my baby sister some time."  
That voice! My eyes widened. "R-Raimon?!"  
"Long time no see, baby sis." He handed me my glasses.  
"Eleven years!" I hit him on the head. "For eleven I didn't get a call or a letter or a visit from my own big brother! Why are you so thoughtless!!!!!??"I hugged him.  
"Well, I guess I did deserve that, but it was only to keep you safe from Rocket." He sighed and hugged me back.  
I sighed. "You're so mean!"  
"Ah, sibling love, beautiful thing, isn't it?"  
I threw a pillow at Flint's face. "Shut up, Flint." I laughed.  
He shrugged. "Glad to see you're awake."  
"You finally woke up! Hungry?" Aaron came in carrying a tray with several of my favorite foods.  
"Sure am!" I smiled. He set the tray on my lap and sat down on my bed. I began eating. "Gee, I feel starved, like I haven't eaten for days!"  
Aaron looked at Raimon. "Should we tell her?"  
Raimon shook his head. "Not right now. She just woke up. If we do tell her, then she could slip back…"  
"What are you talking about?" I swallowed a big mouthful. "Quit trying to protect me, Raimon! I'm not that little girl you used to protect all the time!" Of course I was angry! I may be younger than him, but he doesn't have to keep me in the dark about everything! I glared at him. "AUGH! Raimon! What the hell's going on?!"  
He closed his eyes. "I know Violet. You've grown. I can't protect you from everything, but this is a big matter. It will affect you the most. I don't want to see you in pain."  
I clenched my fists. "You're so annoying! Why did you decide to show up anyways?! When you leave again I'll just miss you more! Dad and I were doing perfectly fine until you showed up!" I gasped. "Dad…" I whispered. Images and feelings from Veilstone came back to me. I trembled. "They…took…him…away…"  
"So you remember, then." Raimon crossed his arms. "Boys, how about a distraction?"  
"I'm not going to stay here in bed! I'm going to go look for him!" I got out of bed.  
"You're hilarious. You think you're just going to march outside and start looking for our father, do you?" Raimon grabbed me by my shirt.  
"Those are my intentions." I scowled.  
Raimon grinned. "Don't you think that'll be a little hard without your psychic powers?"  
I froze. "What're you talking about?" I looked at him.  
"Exactly what I mean." He continued to smile that Cheshire cat grin of his.  
I shook my head. "You didn't!" I groaned.  
"Oh but I most certainly did." Aaron and Flint were advancing towards me in a predatory manner.  
"Damn!" I hissed.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"This is not funny!" I yelled again as Cynthia, Bertha and Lance came into the Library.  
The three of them snickered. "You like our work?"  
Cynthia and Lance burst out laughing. Some champions they turned out to be. Bertha gave me an apologetic glance.  
Cynthia clapped her hands. "I got to get a picture of this!"  
"Nice." Lance chuckled.  
I continued to pout.  
Raimon laughed. "Y'know Vi, that look just makes you freaking adorable!"  
I clenched my teeth. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. How long have you been planning on this, you pervert!"  
"I thought of it right on the spot." He grinned. "I am glad to say this is my best work ever."  
"Indeed it is, Raimon. You are the king." Flint laughed.  
I narrowed my eyes. "Are you done yet? I would very much like to get out of this hideous thing."  
Cynthia smirked. "Actually, it's better if we leave you there. Then we won't have to worry about an escaping criminal."  
"Criminal?!" I scoffed. "You are unbelievable!"

~FLASHBACK~

Raimon blocked my psychic powers and Flint and Aaron held me down while Raimon slipped me into a dress over my clothes. "RAIMON DANIEL BRONZE!" I screeched. "What is the meaning of this?!"  
"Okay guys, let's take her to the Library." Raimon continued to block my only escape: my psychic powers.  
"Rani! Pummel him! Now!" I growled.  
Rani made a snickering sound. _I don't think so. That dress suits you. Besides, it's not like they're committing murder.  
_"They're murdering my pride! Blade!" I looked at him.  
He gave me an apologetic glance. _–I'm afraid Master Raimon has instructed me not to aid you. I know you're not in danger. They wouldn't dream of harming you. - _  
I can't believe this! Some bodyguards they are! "RAI-MON! I'm going to kill you and then bury you and then dig you up, chop you up, bury you again and dig you up, put you through hell and kill you again!"  
"She's mad, isn't she?" Flint snickered as he and Aaron set me down in a very fancy-looking chair in the Library.  
Aaron sweat dropped. "She's going to murder us when she gets free."  
"Of course I am going to MURDER you!" I yelled. Raimon began to wrap rope around me and the chair.  
"This'll hold you." He chuckled.  
I glared at them. They love torturing me, don't they? I couldn't move at all.  
"Raimon, is this what you wanted?" Aaron came back with a bunch of costume accessories. Princess costume accessories.  
"HELL NO! Raimon, what're you doing?! Don't you dare put any of those things on me! It's bad enough wearing this damn dress, and now accessories?! RAIMON. YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!" I snarled at him.  
"Flint, could you do her hair?" He calmly and smugly looked at me.  
"Flint, you touch my hair at all, even one strand, you won't live to see your next battle!" I snarled.  
He ignored me and began to work on my hair. "Your hair is really long and straight. Hey Raimon, should we cut it?"  
My eyes went wide. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ THINK OF CUTTING MY HAIR." "Nah, let's curl it. I think Cynthia has a curling iron somewhere." Raimon patted my head. "Don't worry, your hair will stay long, after all, a pretty princess needs to have long hair." He smirked.  
"I hate you." I smiled brightly. "When this is over, you will have a date with a coffin, a pile of dirt and a hole." I smiled sweetly.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. A cute princess does not have violent thoughts about her favorite older brother." Raimon continued to put jewelry on me like Christmas decorations go on Christmas trees.  
I bit my lip in anger. "I'm not a princess!" I hissed.  
"Then why do you live in a castle, hmm?" He smirked.  
I gave up. I couldn't take on three teenage boys all on my own.

~One Hour Later~

"TA-DA! Well guys? What do you think?" Raimon smiled.  
"We outdid ourselves." Flint smirked.  
"Violet, you look adorable!" Aaron laughed.  
I sat there, since it was the only thing I could do. My hair was curled. There was a tiara on top of my head. Necklaces were hung from my neck. I was wearing a princessy-style dress and I had make-up on my face. "You three are idiots! I can't wait to get my hands on you and kill you!"  
"Perfect! It certainly matches her." Raimon looked at me.  
I just death glared them. Maybe Cynthia will help me get free, hopefully.

~END FLASHBACK~

Apparently Cynthia was going to be of no help whatsoever. She was busy taking pictures of me and laughing.  
I sighed. Is this going to end?


End file.
